He sido tan feliz contigo
by Zelshamada
Summary: --Songfic-- A Kaiba lo invade cierto temor... ¿Qué sería de él su "su cachorro" le dejara? [Yaoi. Bastante dulce]


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_"He sido tan feliz contigo"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

Ok, mi segundo fic! -Un salto de emoción- A ver:

_ACLARATORIA:_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenece, sino que son al creador de YGO [Dios lo bendiga, y que alguien me diga su nombre, porque no tengo idea de quien sea.]. La canción aquí utilizada, tampoco es mía, sino que pertenece al canta-autor Alejandro Sanz [El "consentido" de su servidora]. Y todo lo escrito aquí, no está escrito con fines de lucro, sino con el desesperado hecho de entretener. El fic como tal, y la idea **s** son míos.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi Seto/Joey. ¿No te gusta, lindura? No lo leas, lindura! ^c^9

Gracias por leer, de antemano.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**-------*-------**

**_A veces sueña con tu alegría mi melodía.  
A veces sueño del aire que nos caemos,  
¿Qué es lo que iba a decirte yo?_**

**-------*-------**

Soy un tonto. Un verdadero ser baka. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que soy tan cobarde? Que patético.

 Aquí estoy, sentado cómodamente en mi limosina, mientras que me lleva a casa, a la mansión Kaiba, donde sé que tú estás esperándome. Espero que estés dormido, no sabría como defenderme, si tus ojos caramelo me miraran con reproche ahora.

Te he dejado toda la noche solo, esperándome. La noche de nuestro aniversario, Cachorro.

**-------*-------**

**_A veces sueña con tu alegría mi melodía,  
en esas noches que escribo sólo pretextos._**

**-------*-------**

 Tengo una excusa por no haber aparecido a nuestra cita, que con tanta emoción me hablaste ayer en la noche: Tenía mucho trabajo. En estos días que dejé de trabajar hasta tarde [Por culpa tuya, cabe destacar], me atrasé en varios asuntos importantes; se me hizo imposible presentarme.

_Ese será el pretexto que le daré a Joey,_ pero ni en sueños dejaría que se enterara del gran temor que sentí... Que me invadió de pronto, sin base alguna.

 Estaba yo sentado en la silla del escritorio, en donde habían muchos papeles regados, pero sin importancia. Estoy más que seguro que tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, porque me he sorprendido a mí mismo así cuando estoy pensando en él.

 En Joey.

 Pensé en tantas cosas. Es que no tienes idea de todo lo que yo te necesito para vivir. Nunca nadie que no fuera mi hermano menor, me había importado tanto, ni había hecho que yo sonriera, y me divirtiera con tanta frecuencia. En un año, me has dado más alegrías de lo que recuerdo haber vivido.

Y sin darme cuenta, estaba estudiando la posibilidad de que te cansaras de mí.

_Y me aterré._

**-------*-------**

**_Lo que quiero decirte, amor:  
es que he sido tan feliz contigo._**

**-------*-------**

 Inconscientemente, me aferré a uno de nuestros momentos juntos. ¿Recuerdas ese día en el parque? ¿Cuándo todo estaba en calma?

Estábamos sentados en una banca verde del parque que queda cerca de la casa de Yugi, ya que esta fue la parada que decidiste tomar mientras que regresábamos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Tú te abrazaste a mí, y sonreíste, haciendo que todo mi ser, se sintiera en paz con lo que me rodeaba. 

 Recuerdo que me lo hiciste notar, cuando me dijiste: _"Todo está calmado, ¿no te parece, Seto?... Me siento tan feliz as_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sentí que me besabas, expresándome todo lo que sentías. 

 Es un momento que jamás olvidaré, porque supe con toda certeza, la calidad de nuestros sentimientos. Pero aún así... El hecho de que te aburrieras de mí no se quiso salir de mi mente, haciendo que toda esa felicidad que sentía, se transformara en una extraña desesperación infundada.

**-------*-------**

**_Tal vez porque esta noche  
no vaya a ser lo que se dice:  
Una noche inolvidable._**

**-------*-------**

Llegué ya a mí mansión, y creo que mi piernas debaten entre ser de gelatina, o ser de acero, porque me parece que no voy a poder entrar si sigo así. Sin embargo, entro a la casa, tratando de no hacer más ruido del necesario, ¿la razón? No tengo idea de cual sea.

Empiezo a subir las escaleras llevan a los cuartos de arriba. Estoy seguro que tu figura me espera en mi habitación.

Me hablaste vagamente, pero con vehemencia, de lo que planeabas para esta noche. Te veías emocionado. Eso me hace sentir aún más idiota. En estos momentos, en el presente, tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti, (aunque creo que yo soy más dependiente) y no tengo excusa por haberte dejado _con los crespos hechos_. (1)

Abro la puerta de la pieza donde dormimos [O donde se supone que deberíamos dormir], con delicadeza: No sé si estarás durmiendo. Vuelvo a desear que lo estés.

 A penas pongo un pié dentro observo la cama; acto seguido dejo escapar un suspiro de absurdo alivio: Estás dormido. Mi mirada se posa unos segundo sobre el reloj que me avisa que son las 3:47 de la mañana, luego me dirijo con cuidado a la cama, mientras que me quita la chaqueta y la camisa, para lanzarlas a una silla.

Observo tu semblante durmiente antes de acostarme. Tienes el entrecejo fruncido, como si algo te molestara: Creo que soy yo. Ahora sí te defraudé, ¿verdad?

**-------*-------**

**_No por ti._**

**_La culpa es mía por fingir que todo me da risa,  
y que la culpa es de la prisa o es del frío._**

**_Pero vamos, que yo sé que es culpa mía._**

**-------*-------**

Me siento aún peor de cómo me sentía camino a casa. 

Me acuesto suavemente a tu lado, para luego cubrirme con la sábana blanca que tapa tu anatomía, y debato mentalmente entre abrazarte o no. Elijo no hacerlo, ya no quiero molestarte más, al menos durmiendo estás tranquilo.

¿Qué sería de mí si tú me dejaras?

Esa pregunta le ha dado tantas vueltas en mi mente, que ya parece imposible concebir una esperanza si tú te fueras. Y lo peor, es que sé que si te cansaras de mí, yo seguiría igual de obsesionado con tus rubios cabellos, y tus ojos caramelo.

 No habría paz para mí, en ningún sentido posible. 

Aún así, podría hundirme en mi trabajo (Aún más que antes), y tal vez un día decidiría morir. Es un bonito plan, si se ve desde un frío punto de vista. Pero **no** cuando pones el corazón en medio de todo.

A veces no puedo verte durante días, mas siempre termino llamándote, aunque sea para asegurarme de que estás bien, y aún tienes intenciones de esperarme.

... Y hoy te dejé esperándome. Sólo porque sentí tanta angustia al cerciorarme de que el hecho de que me dejes solo no está lejos de la realidad; porque tú te puedes cansar de todo esto. 

De mí.

**-------*-------**

**_Que curioso es el silencio.  
No sé qué es lo que es,  
pero hay algo en nuestras vidas._**

**-------*-------**

¡Pero es que eres tan adictivo! Si antes sólo dependía de Mokuba para poder sonreír, ahora sólo tengo que tenerte a mi lado, para sentirme en paz. ¿Nunca te he dicho lo especial que eres para mi? ¿Será que sabes que es tácito? Me parece que sí, sino ¿para qué te habrías esforzado haciéndome una sorpresa de aniversario?

¡Un año juntos! Y gran año. Algo que no dejaré que se me escape nunca de mi memoria, y me bastará para subsistir. 

¿Cuándo te volviste la pieza fundamental del centro de mi universo?

Algo nos une, y no quiero romper ese lazo. Pero, ¿Y qué si lo hago, sin querer? Después de todo, por ser tan frío y seco, me han pasado muchas cosas. Pero tiene su parte buena: Nunca nadie se ha aprovechado de mí.

Y a pesar que al principio tuve miedo de que tú sí te aprovecharas de mis sentimientos, no fue así; sino que al contrario: Me brindaste lo que sólo pocas personas lo han hecho, y sólo he aceptado de mi querido hermano: Amor.

Creo, que no hay palabras de agradecimiento.

**-------*-------**

**_Y en esta noche yo enloquecería,  
si al amanecer te fueras sin haberte dicho:  
Yo he sido tan feliz contigo._**

**-------*-------**

Tal vez, debería decirte lo que siento, con palabras claras, precisas y concisas. Sé que te he dicho que te quiero, cuando tú me lo dices, nunca dudo en decir: "Yo también". Pero no es lo mismo.

Debería hacerte notar más claramente todo lo que siento por ti. Esta dependencia no es normal, es fuera de lo común. Sé que tiendo a ser obsesivo, pero esto que siento, es demasiado, traspasa los límites de lo imaginable.

 Tener tu cuerpo a mi lado, es un regalo que los dioses me han dado, por toda mi sufrida vida. Si tú te mantienes a mi lado, sé que puedo superarlo todo. 

Ya cambié. Me he vuelto muchísimo más abierto con las personas (pero nunca en exceso), ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Yo no quiero que te canses. No quiero que te marches y me dejes. No quiero que me quites mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón: Tú, Cachorro, tú.

**-------*-------**

**_A ver si sueña con tu alegría mi melodía.  
A ver si sueño y te agarras que nos caemos,  
o que ese sueño me apague el sol  
si yo no he sido tan feliz contigo._**

**-------*-------**

Mi mano se estira hasta acariciar suavemente tu mejilla. Es tan suave, tan pura, tan tuya. 

Esa alegría que pones en todo lo que haces, es uno de los ingredientes claves para que mi vida sea mejor. Pero el amor que me das es el secreto de todo.

 Nuestra relación está bien. Sé que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero... Así me siento. No me gustaría volver a ser como antes, una vez que he probado tus labios. 

Sé que no podría vivir. 

Y ese pensamiento, fue lo que hizo que me quedara pegado a la silla de mi escritorio, hasta que a mi mente se le hizo patética la escena. Preferí separarme de ti, ahorrarme algo de dolor de tu partida. Quedarme con algo de dignidad, y tragarme la tristeza. 

 En ese momento, me pareció lo mejor. Temprano me di cuenta, de que ni una noche puedo pasar sin ti, y menos cuando sé que estás en mi casa.

**-------*-------**

**_Contigo ...  
Yo puedo hacer que traiga la noche  
media luna fría.  
Puedo fingir que no te he visto._**

**-------*-------**

 Cuando te conocí fui frío, y no voy a negar que me molestaba tu presencia. Ahora, ni eso puedo. 

¿Qué has hecho conmigo Joey Wheeler? Me moldeaste, hasta darme la forma que tú querías que tuviera. Dejé de amargarme, dejé de ser tan frío.

 Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Eso debería ser un consuelo?

 En parte sí, y por otra no. Porque si esto me pasa cada vez que pienso que puedes dejarme, no quiero ni imaginar que lo llegues a hacer.

 Creo que dejarías a Mokuba sin hermano.

Dime algo, y te lo daré. Dame una orden, y eso seré. Regálame una sonrisa, o un grito de placer, y juro que muero feliz.

 Lo que sea por ti, Cachorro.

**-------*-------**

**_Pensar que yo no soy lo que querías,  
pero con todo te lo digo:  
yo he sido tan feliz contigo. _**

**_Yo he sido tan feliz..._**

**-------*-------**

En definitiva es el presente lo que importa, y por eso es que estoy aquí, en la madrugada, contigo.

Paso mi brazo alrededor de tu cintura, con la intención de abrazarte. Estás demasiado cerca como para no sentir tu perfume invadiendo mis sentidos. Pero tu mente está demasiado distante como para regalarme una sonrisa. ¿Con qué sueñas Cachorro? ¿Eres feliz cuando estás conmigo? ¿Tanto como yo si tú estás a mi lado?

 En definitiva, estoy firmemente convencido que lo mejor será decirte todo lo que siento por ti, a penas me sienta listo. Ahora lo estoy, pero ¿lo estás tú? ¿No te asustarás cuando te diga que te amo? ¿Qué sin ti no vivo? 

¡Que sólo la idea de que te marches me ha vuelto loco!

**-------*-------**

**_A veces sueña con tu alegría mi melodía.  
A veces sueño del aire que nos caemos.  
Y a veces sueña mi sueño, amor._**

**-------*-------**

 Tú estás a mi lado en todos los momentos de felicidad que mi mente ha creado. Esto es enfermizo... Pero como me encanta.

¿Puedes creerlo? A veces sueño que tú dependes de mí, tanto como yo de ti. Que cada mañana cuando te despiertas, sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo. Porque sé que sientes algo, pero ¿es con la misma intensidad? 

Te diré lo que siento por ti, simplemente para que te imagines lo que sería perderte.

Mi vida, estaría vacía sin tu alegría. Tocaría la misma melodía fría, y de ritmo más mecánico que sensitivo, sin altas ni bajas. Porque en los momentos de mal humor has estado conmigo; y cuando siento que necesito gritar para sacar todo lo que llevo dentro: sales tú, con esa gran sonrisa, y tus ojos acaramelados.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo viví todos estos años sin ti? ¿Mokuba era así de feliz como ahora? ¿Tú sonreías con tan facilidad?

 Por supuesto que sí. Tú siempre has sonreído. 

**-------*-------**

**_A veces_** **_sueño que no amanece, que nos perdemos;  
y un firmamento de estrellas me da el aliento._**

**-------*-------**

 Tú y yo juntos por siempre. Seto y Joey, unidos por algo que no todos pueden comprender, pero es lo suficientemente valioso como para que todos lo respeten.

 Es un poco difícil en nuestra condición, lo sé. Pero, ¿no te gusta esta sensación de estar lleno, cuando todos dicen que está mal, pero se siente tan bien? ¿No te encanta tirar a los que no importan por la ventana?

Me abrazo más a ti, y siento como tus manos se acomodan en mi pecho. Ya pasan de las 4 de la mañana, y casi deseo que deje de transcurrir el tiempo. Es que me gusta la sensación de estar claro en todo lo que pienso y siento, y además estar contigo.

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de imprimir en mi memoria cada detalle de tu cara. ¿Ya te he dicho que eres hermoso? Sí, eso estoy seguro que te lo he dicho.

¿Y que me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te lo he dicho? No. Y no soportaría la idea de perderte, simplemente por ser tan cerrado.

-Joey...- Digo bajamente, mientras que mis dedos juegan con tus cabellos con suavidad.- Te amo. Me has hecho muy feliz, y espero que puedas perdonarme el hecho de no haber venido temprano. Eres todo para mí. Sé que no lograré decirlo con tanta fluidez luego, por eso aprovecho este momento para decírtelo. Te amo, y no me canso de repetirlo.

Siento como si le hubiera quitado un peso a mi alma, como si un gran secreto por fin hubiese salido a la luz. Pero, esto no es un secreto, es sólo que nunca lo había dicho tan directamente.

Estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos, si no fuera porque siento que Joey me abraza, y luego sonríe.

-Yo también te amo, Seto.- Casi me susurra, haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñan de carmín, al darme cuenta de que el cachorro escuchó todo lo que le dije.- Y puede que te perdone que no hayas llegado a tiempo, pero no creas que no me lo cobraré.

 Sonrío de medio lado, sabiendo muy bien como el perrito dorado se las ingenia para hacerme pagar. Es muy placentera la forma, la verdad es. Aunque un poco humillante.

 Siento que se levanta, y cuando siento sus dulces labios sobre los míos, me siento aún más feliz.

 Por Dios. Si esto es felicidad, que alguien me mate ahora.

Joey acaba de profundizar nuestro beso, haciendo que pruebe su lengua ardiente. Sabor a gloria, a divinidad. Sabe a cariño. Es mi cachorro, sin duda.

... No, no quiero que nadie me quite la vida. Por el contrario, quiero vivirla toda, integra, con él a mi lado; Siempre a mi lado.

**-------*-------**

**_Que lo oiga el mundo y lo escuche Dios:  
Yo he sido tan feliz contigo._**

**-------*-------**

¡Que lo sepan todos! Ya nada importa. Sólo tú.

-Joey...- Le digo mientras que lo acuesto en la cama, dispuesto a expresarle por medio de caricias todo lo que siento- Nunca me dejarás, ¿verdad?

El rubio me mira desconcertado al principio, y luego sonríe, mientras que se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme:

-¿Cómo voy a poder dejar al que me hace tan feliz?

Mi alma dio un grito de alegría. Mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho. Mis labios querían comerlo. Mis manos querían grabar un mapa de su cuerpo. Mi mente borró todas las dudas.

¡Oh, Joey! Soy tan feliz contigo.

**[~~~~~~~]**

****

**_¡Finiquiten!_**

(1) - La expresión _"Lo dejé/Me dejaron con los crespos hechos"_, se refieren a cuando a una persona la dejan plantada, (o sea, esperando), con todo listo y preparado. A eso se refiere Kaiba.

Notas:

¡Que fic! Se me ocurrió sin pensar, lo planeé con demasiado espontaneidad, y lo escribí con muchas emociones mezcladas (además de interrupciones).

Ok. Quedó malo, lo reconozco. Siento que es lo **peor** que he escrito, pero la canción me encanta, y... Sólo me provocó escribir. Como siempre, la culpa es de la cabra.

Por favor, discúlpenme haberles hecho perder su tiempo leyendo bazofias, pero aún así: Gracias.

Para el que guste -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

_Para todos aquellos que leyeron *Venganza*:_ Jeje... Primero que nada: ¡Gracias! Era mi primer fic de YGO. Pero, quiero que sepan que no tendrá una continuación [Directa, al menos], aunque, sí tengo planeado algo en relación. De hecho, en relación con estos donde fic [El presente, y el nombrado]. Eso si Petra se pone las pilas.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
